readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroines United
Plot the story starts of at the dam base at Rex's room Rex and Ben are seen sleeping covered .....they wake up both of them and walk to the bathroom..........suddenly Rex and Ben shout at the bathroom and walk out of it(and they are only wearing boxers) suddenly.they are seen as girls naked from the top,"you are a girl"Ben says,"no you are a girl"Rex says,Rex and Ben look at thier chest,Ben and Rex "big boobs,big butt,long hair..........noooooooooooooooooooo I am a girl"Ben and Rex shout(the theme song starts)Ben and Rex are seen runing half naked through the passage heading to the lab,Ben and Rex walk in the lab"doc we have a problem"Rex says,"what is the matter girls?"Rebecca says,"this is the matter we are girls"Ben says,"you were born girls Roxan and Bianca"Rebecca says,"what??""who??"Ben and Rex say,Rebecca points to Ben saying "you Bianca"then to Rex "and you Roxan""and why are you half naked" Rebecca says,Bobo passes beside the lab"hello girls nice boobs by the way" Bobo says then he continues walking,"so Bianca and Roxan huh?"Bianca says,"I think that we are doomed"Roxan says,after that..........Roxan is seen trying to wear a jeanse but she can not"oh damn it this big butt blocks the jeanse's way up,Bianca walks in..."hey Roxy what's up","dude we are boys this is not real I can not belive that we are girls there is something wrong"Roxan says,"screw that who cares,do I look good ?"bianca says,"seriously you are acting like a girl now,and how did you wear that jeanse I can not wear that jeanse because of my big butt"Roxan says,"oh this is too easy just let me help you sis"Bianca says,Bianca is seen trying to help Roxan to wear the jeanse Roxan was moaning (and they look like having....S*X)when Rebecca walks in..."Girls what are you doing?what a shame"Rebecca says,Roxan looks at her and her cheeks are red then suddenly lifts a stick and smashes Bianca on her head causing her to faint"she was trying to lure me and I was trying to get her away from me"Roxan says,"shame on you I did not know that you are lesbians"Rebecca says then she walks out,"no no no we are not she was just......oh man"Roxan says,after that..."I don't belive that you smashed me on the head this is not girls stuff"Bianca says,"yes it's not because we are boys not girls"Roxan says,suddenly Beverly walk in with Circe ,"hey girls we are heading to the beach wanna coem with us?"Circe Beverly says,"ofcourse we are going just let be get my bikini"Bianca says,"oh boy this is crazy"Roxan says,at the beach....Circe,Beverly and Bianca are wearing the bikini and playing volleyball,Roxan is seen sitting beside the sea watching the sunset,Circe walks to Roxan "are you okay Roxan?"Circe says,"I am fine and please stop calling me Roxan"Roxan says,"why?it's your name"Circe says,"belive or not I am not a girl,my name is Rex and this horny girl over there is Ben not Bianca"Roxan says,"what?what are you talking about?"Circe says,"this is the truth"Roxan says,"then what happened?"Circe says,"I dunno no what happened? I woke up this morning to figure that I am a girl who has a big boobs and big ass long hair"Roxan says,Bianca and Beverly walk to Roxan"hey what's up??Bianca says,"if you are gonna talk to me as a girl then leave"Roxan says,"Rex buddy listen to me,don't think that I am happy as a girl girls suck"Bianca says,Circe and Beverly look to Bianca with anger,"hey hey I don't mean that what I mean is it's hard to be a girl,cause girls have to clean themselves every month because of the menstrual cycle"Bianca says while Roxan interrupts"okay okay I got what you want"Roxan says,"what I mean that I am angry too but I have nothing to do so I am trying to adapt to live as a girl"Bianca says, "Let's teach them a little listen about girly lifes" Circe decides. Circe grabbs Roxan, while Beverly grabbs Bianca, who were both frightenly scared of what they're doing to them. They take them to a perfume shop, where they get sprayed perfume on them. Then they take them to a mall, where they have them to try out a few bras, with Bianca wear strapless ones, then they try on skirts, blouses, flip flops, get their nails painted, and lipstick, and Bianca got her hair curled up, and wears a ponytail, and Roxan was tried on a dress, while Bianca with a strapless one. Now they get their eyes painted, and where eyelashes, Bianca now wears a green blouse, blue skirt, green flip flops, with a green bras in the inside, with a black shirt covering it. And Roxan is now wearing a white shirt, with a blue bras being covered by it, blue jeans, brown flip flops, and blue finger gloves showing her nails, with black hair curled up. Circe and Beverly took a picture of them, as they giggle, "I hope that teaches you a listen, ladies" Circe says, they both laughed. Roxan, "This...sucks", Bianca says "I know, i even look more different than Julie,I like that"by the dam base in the evening girls are seen"it was a nice day girls thanks"Roxan says,"you are welcome anytime Roxan"Circe says,"grrrr..."Roxan says,"just kidding"circe says then she shares a kiss with Roxan,suddenly Rebecca walks out and she sees that situation"oh no you too Circe you are a lesbian too,what a shame?"Rebecca says and she walks in again,"oh man not again....doc doc"Roxan shouts and she goes after Reebecca,"okay goodbye girls"Bianca says and she goes after Roxan(I will continue later) Major Events *Ben and Rex become girls. Characters *Bianca Tennyson *Roxan Salazar *Circe *Beverly 'Villains:' 'Aliens Used:' 'Machines Used:' Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Out Break